


Empress of Fire

by LadyLay4



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLay4/pseuds/LadyLay4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma pequena continuação do romance do recém-reconciliado casal Imperatriz Celene e Embaixadora Briala, após a missão "Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts" do jogo Dragon Age Inquisition. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***Contém cenas de sexo lésbico leve, se não gosta, não leia.*** </p>
<p>Disclaimer: O jogo Dragon Age Inquisition e seus personagens pertencem à empresa Bioware.Essa obra trata-se apenas de uma ficção escrita por fãs para fãs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empress of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal, 
> 
> A ideia para esse one shot surgiu quando eu estava jogando a missão "Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts" e havia reconciliado o casal Celene e Briala e notei que não havia sido dado nenhuma importância significante ao romance delas, dessa forma eu decidi torná-lo mais real, mostrando o que ocorreu após a reconciliação delas. 
> 
> Espero que gostem! 
> 
> LadyLay4

O som das risadas, os copos tilintando em brindes de euforia em glória ao Império, à Imperatriz Celene e à morte do Grande Duque Gaspard, os cortejos nos cantos remotos, os serventes espiões, os cochichos nas sombras planejando silenciosamente a próxima jogada, a música refinada, os assassinatos nas sombras, os sapatos sofisticados em um movimento sinuoso pelo grande salão, segredos por toda a parte, o esvoaçar de vestidos na leveza da dança que é o “Jogo”, que representa tudo que é Orlais.

A sofisticação e a barbárie dividindo um mesmo cômodo, tudo socialmente aceitável, tudo esperado, desde que você saiba jogar da maneira correta.O que não foi o caso do nosso caro Grande Duque esta noite.Porém, eu deveria agradecê-lo, de certa forma sua morte juntamente com a ajuda da inquisidora me reuniu ao meu amor novamente.

Eu e Celene dançamos a noite inteira, arrancando exclamações e olhares exasperados, afinal não é todo dia em que se vê a Imperatriz de Orlais declarando seu amor ao dançar com sua amada Elfa.Sim, não havia nada de certo nisso, não era o modo como o “Jogo” nos demandava agir, mas nós não ligávamos mais.

A Imperatriz declamou um discurso final, despedindo-se de todos os convidados e agradecendo-os pela honra de sua presença no baile imperial.Logo, ela gesticulou para que eu a seguisse, o que eu fiz de prontidão.

– Essa foi definitivamente uma longa noite. –– Suspirei cansada, após fechar a porta e me espreguiçar. –– Deseja algo, minha Imperatriz?

Celene que estava absorta em pensamentos, contemplando o horizonte em suas janelas, virou-se para mim, pousando seus encantadores olhos azuis em minha silhueta e sorrindo suavemente.

– Desejo que fique comigo esta noite. –– Celene sussurrava docemente, em um tom que só eu conhecia, embargado de saudade e carinho, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo.

Podia sentir meu rosto sendo acariciado levemente pelo dorso de uma de suas mãos.O contato com sua pele macia como seda era o suficiente para me tirar o fôlego e dar um estímulo ao meu coração costumeiramente solitário.

– Celene... –– Sussurrei pegando a mão que me acariciava e a beijando, o que resultou em um tímido rubor no rosto de minha amada. –– Ficarei com você esta noite e em todas as outras, até que não deseje mais a minha companhia.

Acostumada com as mesuras e floreios do “Jogo”, afastei-me dela sem perder o contato visual e pude perceber uma certa tristeza perpassar seus olhos.

– Briala, minha querida, estamos sozinhas aqui.Já pode despir sua máscara. –– Ela se referia à minha postura distante, porém resolvi provocá-la.

– Só se eu puder despir a sua primeiro. –– Sussurrei, rindo e me aproximando dela, o que a fez sorrir novamente.

Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços para alcançar as presilhas da máscara, a nossa proximidade nos fez corar, podia sentir sua respiração pesando em meu rosto e arrepiando minha pele.Seus olhos azuis sempre tão solitários e frios, agora demonstravam o brilho incandescente comum às estrelas e seus lábios aveludados entreabertos me pareciam mais convidativos do que eu ousaria admitir.

Libertei seu longo cabelo platinado que recaiu levemente sobre seus ombros, exalando um aroma floral exótico de crystal grace.Calmamente, Celene repetiu minhas ações libertando-me também de minha máscara, sem nunca quebrar nosso encanto visual.Minhas madeixas castanhas deslizaram selvagens, ansiavam por serem libertadas da fineza orlesiana, que não lhes era nada comum.A rebeldia que emanava até de meus cabelos atraiu a atenção de minha Imperatriz, que passou a acariciá-lo gentilmente.

– Não sabia que o aroma adocicado mentílico de crystal grace a apatecia, majestade.Senão eu mesma teria colhido e lhe trazido um buquê delas. –– Fiz uma mesura sorrindo, o que a fez rir timidamente.

– Sua imitação da corte orlesiana está lastimável.Você definitivamente precisa praticar mais o seu sotaque, meu amor.

Celene afastou uma mecha solta do meu cabelo, colocando-a atrás de minha orelha élfica, o que a fez parar e admirar nossa única diferença física, desconsiderando, é claro, meu corpo ligeiramente mais esguio.

O toque suave e cuidadoso delineando minha orelha era tão prazeroso, fechei meus olhos para sentir seus dedos macios me massageando até a ponta das orelhas.Senti seu hálito quente se aproximando, seu corpo cada vez mais próximo, mas ainda sem se juntar ao meu.

– Talvez se eu tivesse uma professora, ele seria melhor. –– Sussurrei tentando resistir ao encanto e abrindo um dos olhos para espiá-la, o que a fez sorrir de lado.

– Então, eu serei sua professora.

– E qual será minha primeira lição?

– Você deve dizer “I loove youu, my dearrest Emprress Celene”. –– Celene recitou a frase em pleno sotaque orlesiano, vagarosamente, dando ênfase em cada palavra.Seus doces olhos azuis me encaravam com expectativa e eu sorri, tanta saudade havia sentido de nossos momentos de amor.

– “I louve you, my dearrest Empress Celene” –– Recitei desajeitadamente tentando imitar seu sotaque, o que a fez sorrir ainda mais.

– Bom.Mas, precisa ser mais graciosa em sua fala, tanto quanto é em seus movimentos, minha querida.

– Como? –– Perguntei ligeiramente confusa.

– Precisa mover os lábios com mais leveza, meu amor.

Celene pousou os olhos em meus lábios por um instante, o que a fez mordiscar o lábio inferior discretamente, mas não o suficiente para que eu não notasse, o que a fez se recompor imediatamente ao notar isso.Ela voltou a encarar meus olhos castanhos docemente e encaixou seu corpo no meu, tomando minha cintura em seus braços.

– Feche os olhos, minha querida Briala. –– Ela pediu e eu obedeci, tentando conter minha ansiedade para o que estava por vir. –– Imagine que esta beijando as pétalas aveludadas de uma flor extremamente delicada.Você não pode ter pressa, tem que acariciá-la gentilmente, o máximo que conseguir.Agora, repita a frase.

Enquanto sussurrava, sentia seu sotaque orlesiano acentuado em cada palavra seduzindo-me e deixando-me tonta, sua respiração suave e profunda e seu hálito de chá preto – seu preferido – em meu rosto, completando seu encanto.Eu não resistiria por muito mais tempo, minhas forças estavam se esvaindo, a Imperatriz venceria o “Jogo” novamente.

– “I loove you, my dearrest Emprress Celene. Can you give me the honor of marrying you, your grace.” –– Recitei com o máximo de sotaque orlesiano que consegui.

Abri os olhos e vi lágrimas nos olhos azuis de minha amada, que transbordavam de amor e reverência, podia sentir sua respiração mais rápida e o seu coração acelerado traindo sua postura serena.Celene começou a suspirar suavemente, sorrindo sem conseguir acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, eu lhe estendi um lenço de linho para secar suas lágrimas, mas ela o recusou.

– Não quero secá-las.São minhas lágrimas de amor.Por você, minha Briala.Minha Elfa Briala.Minha Marquesa de Dales.Minha esposa élfica.

Senti meu coração galopando em meu peito com a veracidade em suas palavras.Nunca antes Celene havia sido tão aberta sobre seus sentimentos.Toda vez que mencionava minha raça, parecia estar saboreando a palavra, admirando-a, venerando-a assim como eu o fazia com tudo que era relacionado à ela.

– Celene... – Gemi seu nome e ela colocou o dedo gentilmente sobre os meus lábios.

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de um modo diferente agora, podia ver o desejo perpassá-los, enquanto sua respiração ficava mais acelerada.Celene fechou os olhos e eu segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, admirando sua beleza alva e delicada como uma flor.

Quem diria que essa mesma flor rege um império de máscaras e sombras cobertas de sangue de uma corte ambiciosa, regida pelas regras invisíveis do “Jogo”.Essa mesma flor é conhecida como a Imperatriz de Fogo do Reino de Orlais, o Reino dos Leões, no qual não se pode descansar sem uma adaga debaixo do travesseiro.

Eu não conseguia parar de admirá-la.Uma mulher tão doce e delicada em meus braços e uma governante tão poderosa diante da corte de leões famintos por poder.Impossível não venerá-la.Talvez seja por esse talento que Celene tornou-se Imperatriz no lugar de Gaspard.E certamente, foi por essa razão que ela tomou meu coração para si para sempre.

– Eu te amo, Celene. –– Sussurrei e antes que ela pudesse responder, tomei seus lábios gentilmente, exatamente como ela havia me instruído, como se fossem as pétalas aveludadas de uma flor, uma flor rara e especial.

A Imperatriz gemia e arfava entre meus beijos, voraz pelos meus lábios, tomada por desejo e saudade do meu amor, assim como eu estava.Nossas respirações arfantes e corações galopantes pareciam ser um só.Nossos corpos ardiam como chamas vivas, nossa paixão inflamando cada membro, irradiando pelos nossos braços, apertando nosso abraço, provocando arrepios e nos fazendo soltar mais gemidos de prazer.

Nossos lábios se saboreavam como se algo pudesse novamente nos separar ou como se tudo não passasse de um sonho, com medo de que tudo deixasse de ser real.Nossas línguas tão familiares uma a outra, dançavam sua própria valsa voluptuosa.Nossos vestidos pareciam estar em chamas, comecei a retirar o vestido de Celene, revelando seu alvo e esbelto corpo nu, digno de uma Deusa.

Celene me encarou com seus belos olhos azuis tão repletos de paixão e felicidade.Era tanta felicidade naqueles olhos, que eu me sentia completa novamente.Ela era tudo para mim e eu tinha conseguido fazê-la feliz outra vez, jamais deixaria que algo nos separasse novamente.Ela tomou meus lábios, retomando nosso encanto, mas seus beijos pareciam mais calmos, mais profundos.Senti seus dedos finos passeando pelo meu corpo, acariciando-me e logo percebi o que estavam fazendo, meu vestido deslizou para o chão assim como o dela minutos atrás.

Éramos duas beldades despidas de máscaras, completamente fora do “Jogo”, afinal ele não permitia sentimentos verdadeiros como o amor e nós não queríamos jogar mais.Minha pele cor de canela contrastava perfeitamente com a pele alva de Celene, eram belezas que se complementavam tanto quanto nossos corações.

A minha loira angelical conduziu-me para sua cama tão macia quanto as nuvens, fazendo-me sentir nos céus guiada por suas mãos e seus beijos cálidos.O desejo pulsava em nossos corpos entrelaçados, nós nos agarrávamos mais firme uma a outra com a urgência de nos sentirmos conectadas e de afastar todo o tempo sombrio em que estivemos separadas.

O estalar dos beijos só incitava mais e mais o nosso desejo, as chamas da paixão consumiam nossos corpos e nossos pensamentos, senti meu próprio corpo agindo por instinto, deslizando nossos prazeres que destilavam luxúria, fazendo-nos soltar mais gemidos entre os beijos em nossa respiração ofegante.

Nossos corpos se movimentavam ritmicamente um contra o outro, sentia arrepios me percorrendo, não conseguia mais controlar o tom de minha voz, gritava de prazer chamando por Celene.Minha Imperatriz não estava em melhores condições, gemia de uma forma tão luxuriosa, que jamais assumiriam que era a majestade imperial de Orlais em uma posição tão obscena.

– Briala...Ah...Ah...Eu te amo! –– Celene conseguiu exclamar entre gemidos, fincando as unhas nos lençóis da cama e arrancando-os.

– Celene...Ahhhhh...Meu amor!Ahhhhh...Não consigo mais...Ahhh...Segurar... –– Eu soltei entre meus escandalosos gemidos, que certamente estavam sendo ouvidos pelos serventes do lado de fora do quarto.

– Eu também...não!

Minha dama se atirou em meus braços e rolamos abraçadas pela cama, ainda nos incitando até atingirmos o ápice juntas.Nós gritamos de prazer e nos beijamos repletas do amor que havíamos recuperado.Nossos corpos ainda estavam entrelaçados por debaixo das cobertas, trocávamos carícias, enquanto nos encarávamos docemente.

– O que seria de mim sem você, Briala?

– Shhhh...Eu nunca mais vou te deixar, Celene.

Celene se aninhou em meu peito, enquanto eu acariciava seus longos cabelos platinados.Não me lembro muito bem quando ocorreu, mas acabamos adormecendo assim, uma nos braços da outra, embaladas apenas pelos sons das criaturas noturnas e pela serenidade da noite, que trazia consigo o vislumbre de dias mais sombrios e em que mais do que nunca, precisaríamos estar unidas para enfrentar as tempestades que viriam.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da one short curtinha! 
> 
> Comentários e opiniões são sempre bem vindos! 
> 
> Obrigada! 
> 
> LadyLay4


End file.
